Hoy era el día
by Isabella Stewart De Leto
Summary: Hoy seria el día en que olivia le diria sus sentimientos a Elliot, pero algo pasa que cambialas cosas...Triste...tengan pañuelos a lado. one-shot


**Nota: Los detectives Benson y Stabler no son míos.**

**Summary: Hoy sería el día en que Olivia le diría sus sentimientos a Elliot, pero pasa algo inesperado y cambia las cosas…Final triste tengan pañuelos a lado.**

**Nota 2 : pongan la canción de James Blunt-Goodbye My Lover. **

**°°° Hoy sería el día °°°**

**H**oy Olivia le diría sus sentimientos a Elliot.

**S**e levantó de su cama, se bañó y se puso la blusa favorita de Elliot, una azul con mangas largas.

**S**e puso un poco de maquillaje, se puso un poco de perfume, se miró al espejo y sonrió, hoy estaría muy feliz, tal vez se dieran una oportunidad Elliot y ella.

**S**alió de su departamento y se fue a su trabajo, pero antes compro dos cafés, uno para ella, y otro para Elliot.

**L**legó a la comisaria y casi no había nadie, solo estaba Elliot en su escritorio.

-Buenos días Elliot.-le dijo Olivia y dejo su café en su escritorio.

-Buenos días Olivia.-le dijo Elliot y agarro su café-Gracias por el café.

-De nada ¿Estas muy ocupado?-le pregunto Olivia.

-Si tengo un caso importante que me dio Cragen.-le contesto Elliot.

-Pásamelo, te ayudo.-le dijo Olivia y extendió la mano.

-Lo siento Liv, pero cragen me dijo que no podías estar en este caso, porque es muy peligroso, si no te cuidas podrías morir.-le dijo Elliot.

-De acuerdo.-le contesto Olivia.

-¿Ya estás listo Elliot?-dijo Cragen, Olivia levanto la vista y vio que tenía el chaleco anti-balas y Elliot se levantaba de su asiento y se lo ponía también.

-¿Ya se van?-les pregunto Olivia.

-Sí, tú trabajaras con Fin hoy.-le dijo Cragen.-Elliot te espero afuera, no tardes mucho.

Cuando Cragen salió, Olivia se acercó a Elliot.

-Elliot, tengo algo que decirte.-le dijo Olivia a Elliot y miro sus ojos.

-Lo siento Liv, será cuando regrese, me tengo que ir.-le dijo Elliot y antes de irse la abrazo y le susurró al oído-No tardare, yo también tengo algo que decirte.

Olivia se separó de Elliot y poso sus ojos en los labios de Elliot.

-Adiós Liv.-le dijo Elliot y se fue, Olivia se volteó y vio cómo su compañero salía por la puerta.

Y así paso todo el día, estaba viendo los casos con Fin, pero todo el día se sintió sola, sin su compañero.

El teléfono sonó y Olivia contesto.

-Det. Benson-dijo

-Olivia, soy yo Cragen, tienes que venir al hospital.-le dijo al otro lado de la línea.

-¿Por qué? ¿Están todos bien?-pregunto alarmada.

-A Elliot le dispararon, muy cerca del corazón, Ahora está en operación, puede que esa bala siga atravesando y llegue al corazón y puede…-Cragen no acabo.

-¿En qué hospital están?-le pregunto Olivia.

-En el Mercy ¿Puedes venir?-le pregunto su jefe.

Pero Olivia no contesto, colgó el teléfono y salió corriendo de ahí.

_Elliot por favor no te mueras-_ iba pensando Olivia mientras iba hacia el hospital.

Cuando llego, pregunto por Elliot y le dijeron que en el segundo piso, cuando subió vio a Cragen sentado y fue hacia él.

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto Olivia.

-No hay noticias todavía.-le contesto Cragen.

Esperaron un tiempo más, Olivia caminaba de un lado a otro, estaba preocupada.

En eso salió el Doctor de la sala de operaciones con pasos lentos.

-¿Cómo está?-le pregunto Olivia al doctor.

-La bala llego al corazón…lo sentimos.-les dijo el doctor.

Olivia cuando escucho esas palabras, se le fue la respiración, sus piernas las sintió débiles y se cayó al piso y las lágrimas empezaron a brotar de sus ojos, Cragen la alzo del piso y la puso en la silla.

-No…Elliot, no, tu no… ¿Por qué?-Decía Olivia cosas sin sentido, y no llegaba a formar una oración completa.

-Pueden pasar a verlo, está en esa habitación.-les señalo la puerta el doctor y se fue.

Olivia se paró de la silla y camino con pasos lentos a esa habitación, su mano que estaba temblando se dirigió a la perrilla de la puerta y la abrió.

Vio el rostro de Elliot en esa cama, estaba pálido, no tenía nada de máquinas, solo estaba su cuerpo, de nuevo las lágrimas empezaron a salir de sus ojos, se acercó a él y le agarro su mano, que estaba fría.

En eso entro Cragen y vio a Olivia llorando y el también empezó a llorar.

-¿Cómo pasó? Llevaba el chaleco.-dijo Olivia.

-Se había atorado y se lo quito y cuando fue corriendo le dispararon.-le dijo Cragen.

Olivia al escuchar esas palabras sollozó y empezó a llorar de nuevo.

-Voy a avisarle a los demás.-dijo Cragen y salió del cuarto.

-Me lo prometiste, regresarías pronto, nunca me dejarías sola, y…-no acabo la oración, le dolía tanto decir esa palabra, lo abrazo y empezó a llorar más fuerte.

No supo cuando se quedó dormida por tanto llorar, pero una mano la despertó.

-Liv, despierta.-le dijeron.

-¿Elliot?-pregunto.

-No soy yo, Fin.-le contesto.

-No fue un sueño.-dijo muy bajo Olivia y empezó a llorar otra vez.

-Liv, Kathy está afuera, quiere ver a Elliot.-le dijo Fin.

-Dame unos minutos más.-le dijo Olivia y Fin asintió con su cabeza y salió.

-Adiós, mi amor.-se acercó a él y lo beso, los labios de Olivia eran los únicos que se movían.-Te amo y te amare.

Se bajó de la camilla, apretó la mano de Elliot y con lágrimas en sus ojos salió del cuarto.

-Olivia, quiero que sepas que siempre contaras conmigo, entendía que Elliot era el único que tenías.-le dijo Kathy y abrazo a Olivia, ella volvió a llorar en su hombro, y Kathy hizo lo mismo.

Olivia se separó de ella y le dio una sonrisa triste, salió del hospital y se fue a su departamento, cuando llego, se recargo en la puerta y volvió a llorar más, no sabía cuántas veces lo había hecho en ese día, gritaba, se maldecía por no poder llegar a decirle esos sentimientos a Elliot, se odiaba por haber elegido ese día cuando pudo haber sido otro.

Olivia asistió al funeral y al entierro, lloraba todo el tiempo a cada hora, había entrado en una grande depresión, y no saldría de esa.

Ya no fue a su trabajo, porque sabía que si iba, regresarían esos recuerdos, cuando pasaban todo el tiempo juntos, cuando le dijo que su trabajo también era protegerla, y que nunca la dejaría, y sería más doloroso.

Ahora, esos dos escritorios que les pertenecían, quedaron vacíos, sin nadie que los ocupara.

Elliot y Olivia quedo en el pasado.

Porque Olivia no podía seguir adelante sin su compañero, sin su única familia, sin su amor, sin su corazón.

Y se seguía maldiciendo, por haber escogido ese día, cuando pudo haber sido otro.

**¿Comentarios? **


End file.
